Ace & Whitebeard One-Shots
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: ONE-SHOT1: Hace 2 semanas que Ace se ha unido a los piratas de Barbablanca. Todo parecía ir bien, pero de pronto su actitud cambia. ¿Qué pasa cuando la memoria de su difunto hermano le impide aceptar a los piratas de Barbablanca como su nueva familia? ¿Qué hará Thatch para que Ace les acepte? -Mal summary. Colección de One-shots-


**TÍTULO** : Cuando Thatch se preocupa.

 ** _RESUMEN_** _:_ _Cuando Thatch se da cuenta de que le pasa algo a Ace no duda en ayudarle._

 **PALABRAS:** 1729

* * *

 **One Piece no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **·**

Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, Thatch era una persona muy observadora. El pelirojo se daba cuenta de cualquier cambio en sus hermanos, se daba cuenta cuando alguien estaba triste, enfadado, alegre… Siendo tan observador como era, era normal que se hubiera dado cuenta de los cambios en la conducta de su joven y nuevo hermano Ace.

Al principio creyó estar imaginándolo, pero conforme fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud de Ace. Los primeros días después de unirse a la tripulación el pecoso no parecía tener ningún problema, sonreía y hacía bromas con todos. Cualquier persona que le hubiera visto habría dicho que llevaba toda una vida a bordo del Moby Dick, pero luego los días fueron pasando y esa actitud fue cambiando.

Poco a poco su sonrisa se iba apagando más y más. La primera vez que Thatch vio que su sonrisa no era tan grande como la de costumbre no le dio mucha importancia. Pensó que quizás estaba teniendo un mal día, todos tenemos males días después de todo… Pero conforme iban pasando los días su sonrisa se iba apagando más y más. Poco a poco se iba alejando de todos.

Cuando había pasado una semana desde que se había unido ya prácticamente no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera la otra persona la que se dirigiese a él. Normalmente se sentaba en un rincón solitario y se quedaba quieto mirando el océano, otras veces subía al puesto de vigilancia y hacía lo mismo.

Thatch estaba preocupado.

A las dos semanas del ingreso del pecoso, Thatch ya no soportaba más la situación. No sabía que le sucedía a su nuevo hermano, pero no le gustaba verle alejado de todos, verle tan serio. Quería a ese impulsivo y alegre chico que se llevaba bien con todos de vuelta. Quería al verdadero Ace de vuelta, no a este serio y solitario chico que era ahora mismo.

Fue el cuarto día de la segunda semana, cuando Ace no se presentó al comedor para cenar, que Thatch decidió intervenir y hablar con el chico. Ace jamás, jamás, se saltaba una comida, jamás. Algo estaba mal con él, y Thatch estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarle.

Así, con eso en mente, cogió un bol con estofado y se dirigió al sitio donde estaba seguro se encontraría Ace.

Camino despacio hasta donde estaba el pecoso sentado. Dejo el bol delante de él y se sentó a su lado. Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado que les cubría y habló:

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? -preguntó el pelirojo suavemente. No pretendía presionarle, si no quería hablar sobre lo que fuese que le estaba perturbando no iba a insistir, pero quería que supiera que él, o cualquier otra persona a bordo, estaba allí para él si lo necesitaba-.

Ace no contesto. Siquiera le miró o miró el plato que tenía delante.

El silencio duró por unos minutos.

·

·

\- ¿Estas molesto con alguien? -pregunto al ver que el pecoso no contestaba. Esta era la única razón que le venía en mente para justificar su conducta. Ace se había mostrado completamente abierto con ellos y en cambio ahora… ahora siquiera quería hablar con él-.

De nuevo el silencio les rodeo, Ace no contestó. El pelinegro no se movió ni un milimetro, siguió con las piernas dobladas, los codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus piernas. Sus manos -las cuales habían estado relajadas sobre su cabeza- agarraron sus ondulados mechones negros.

\- No estoy molesto con nadie -respondió finalmente. Por alguna razón su voz sonó apagada-

Thatch no dijo nada y esperó que el chico continuara hablando.

\- ¿Entonces porque ya no hablas con nadie? -preguntó de nuevo al ver que el pecoso no diría nada más-

\- No puedo… no se siente bien… no cuando…

\- Cuando… -le animó a seguir-

Ace levantó la cabeza y miró a Thatch. El corazón del cocinero dejó de latir por un momento al ver la expresión en la cara del pelinegro. Ace se le quedó mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada, después apartó la mirada de nuevo y miró el oscuro cielo.

\- No me acuerdo de cómo sonaba su voz -susurró finalmente el pecoso, su voz sonando rota. Una triste sonrisa cubrió sus labios- Por mucho que intento recordar como sonaba, no puedo. Yo no… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de su voz? -su mano viajo lentamente hasta su brazo, justo donde tenía tatuado su nombre-

El cocinero le miró sorprendido ante el cambio drástico que había tomado su conversación. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

\- Ac-

\- No estoy molesto con nadie. Tampoco es que no me guste estar aquí -le interrumpió el pecoso- Me gusta. De verdad que me gusta. Pero… no puedo… -su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Thatch no sabía que hacer o que decir. – Yo… no puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿No puedes? -Thatch frunció el ceño. No sabía de quien estaba hablando el pecoso, no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero fuese lo que fuese no dejaría que siguiera diciendo cosas como que no puede seguir con ellos - ¿Por qué no puedes Ace?

\- No les merezco -respondió. El ceño de Thatch se frunció aún más- ¿Cómo puedo merecer tener una familia cuando ni siquiera puedo acordarme de "él"?

\- ¿Él? -quien demonios era esa persona, se preguntaba el cocinero-

\- Sabo. Él fue la primera persona que, sabiendo toda la verdad de mí, me acepto. La primera persona que me vio por quien era y no por quien es mi familia. -dijo, por primera vez dirigiendo su mirada al cocinero. Sus grises ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, de dolor. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba más y más preguntas surgían en la cabeza de Thatch- No me acuerdo ni siquiera de su voz o de cómo sonaba su risa. ¿Cómo puedo aceptaros a todos ustedes como mi familia, como mis hermanos, cuando siquiera puede acordarme de mi propio hermano? ¡Jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes!

Thatch abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Hermano?

\- Cada vez que hablo con alguien, cada vez que escucho a alguien llamarme hermano… simplemente no puedo evitar pensar en él. Y me frustro porque por mucho que intento recordarle, por mucho que intento recordar cualquier cosa de él… no puedo. -Thatch no le interrumpió- Es como… es como si nunca hubiera existido. Él fue una de las personas más importantes para mí y no le recuerdo. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?

\- Ace…

\- Yo… no puedo

Thatch permaneció en silencio intentando analizar la situación. ¿Cómo podían los ojos de una persona tan joven como Ace transmitir tanto dolor y tristeza? ¡Maldita sea, Ace todavía era un crío! No esperaba que el pecoso, esa bola de energía positiva que cada día les hace reír hasta no poder respirar, tuviera tales pensamientos. No podía creerse que sintiera que no les merecía…

No sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte, se sentía feliz porque la forma en la que estaba hablando el pecoso denotaba que quería formar parte de su familia, pero por otra parte no podía evitar sentirse triste porque él se sentía triste.

Intento ordenar sus pensamientos, necesitaba decirles a Ace que si les merecía. Que eran familia.

\- Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento, pero… no puedo… no merezco que todos ustedes me llamen hermano cuando siquiera puedo recordar a Sabo, mi propio hermano…

Thatch frunció el ceño. No dejaría que Ace siguiera diciendo esas estupideces.

\- ¡Deja de decir esto! ¡Si lo mereces! -gritó- Da igual si no recuerdas como era el sonido de su voz, o como sonaba su risa. Incluso da igual si no te acuerdas de cómo lucía… Él era, es y será tu hermano para siempre. No necesitas recordar un sonido o una cara, solo necesitas recordar que es tu hermano, que te quería y que tú le querías. Y que eso no cambiara por muchos años que pasen.

Ace mantuvo el silencio.

\- No sé qué fue lo que le paso a Sabo, pero sé que si estuviera aquí te diría que siguieras a tu corazón. -dijo apenas en un susurro mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del pecoso obligando al más joven a mirarle- ¿Ace, quieres quedarte y ser parte de nuestra familia?

El pelinegro le miró dudoso. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza… pero sabía que Thatch estaba diciendo la verdad, sabía que si Sabo estuviera aquí le recriminaría por estar rechazando una oportunidad como esta, por no seguir su corazón. Porque su corazón le decía a gritos que esto era lo que quería, que quería formar parte de esta familia.

\- Si quiero -dijo finalmente-.

\- Entonces hazlo. Te mereces estar aquí, jamás pienses lo contrario.

Una pequeña cubrió los labios del pecoso. Por alguna razón sentía como si ese dolor que le oprimía por dentro se hubiera desvanecido un poco.

Sabo fue una importante pieza en su pasado. Quizás no se acordaba de su voz o de su risa, pero recordaba sus consejos, su forma de ser y su amor. Él sería, para siempre, su hermano, pero quizás era hora de aceptar ensanchar su familia. Sabo estaría feliz por él.

\- Gracias.

Thatch sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¡Deja de decir gracias y come el delicioso estofado que te he preparado expresamente para ti antes de que este frio! -dijo sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro mientras señalaba el bol delante del pecoso. Estaba contento de haberle ayudado. - ¡Vamos come! ¡Si no comes ahora mañana por la mañana ese agujero negro que tienes como estomago nos dejará a todos sin comida! ¡Yo quiero comer! -grito melodramáticamente-

\- ¡Oi yo no como tanto!

\- ¿Qué tu no comes tanto? ¡Portgas D Ace, tu si comes tanto! ¡Tienes el peor apetito jamás visto… ni Oyaji come tanto como tú! ¡Y es diez veces más grande que tú! Nadie come más que tú, acéptalo…

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Luffy tiene peor apetito que yo!

\- ¿Luffy?

\- Mi hermano pequeño -respondió el pecoso. Una sonrisa, la más grande que le había visto desde que le conocía, cubrió sus labios- Te caería genial si le conocieras, es un idiota como tú -rio-

\- ¡Oye que quieres decir con eso! ¡Yo no soy un idiota! ¡Yo soy el gran Thatch! -gritó fingiendo estar indignado-

·  
·

·

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí… ¡Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Tenía pensado hacer de este fanfic una recopilación de One-Shots sobre Ace y los piratas de Barbablanca -también podría añadir a Sabo y Luffy o hacer algún One-Shot de los tres hermanos-.**

 **S** **i les gusta la idea y quieren darme ideas sobre las que escribir, se lo agradecería xD** **De esta forma tardaría menos en actualizar… sino tendré que esperar a que mi inspiración venga jaj**

 **PD: Escribi este fic escuchando la canción "Meet me on the battlefield de Svrcina". Es una canción que encontré hoy por pura casualidad pero cuando la escuche -no me pregunten porque- pensé en Ace y Luffy. Luego no sé porque me vino la inspiración para escribir sobre Ace y Sabo.. jaj no hay quien me entienda... xD**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este triste pero hermoso One-Shot. De ser así dejen algún comentario. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
